Recently, there has been utilized an air-conditioned clothing which can evaporate the sweat coming out from the body by generating a large flow of outer air that is approximately in parallel with the body or underwear surface. The detail description of the principal and the structure of such air-conditioned clothing are described in the Patent Literature 1, for example. Many of those who wear such air-conditioned clothings also wear helmets. In such case, the humidity in the body area can be resolved by wearing the air-conditioned clothing but the humidity in the head area caused by wearing a helmet cannot be resolved.
Recently, there also has been utilized a device for adding a fanning function to a regular work helmet which fulfills the safety regulation. According to such device, a fan is attached at the outside edge of a helmet so as to send the outer air which is taken in by the fan inside the helmet through an intake pipe.